One Hot Snow Day
by countrygirl2005
Summary: D/V fluff from a one word prompt


Summary: D/V fluff from a one word prompt.

Rating: T

And, thanks to my very talented BETA for all her help : )

One Hot Snow Day

The snowy brightness of the early morning shown through Daniel and Vala's bedroom window, trying it's best to wake them.

"Morning, darling."

"Morning, sweetheart."

Meeting in the middle, barely awake, they shared a sweet, tender good morning kiss.

Squinting from the sun, Vala pulled the comforter over her head. Her voice muffled by the covers. "Daniel, did we sleep in? The light seems terribly bright for first thing in the morning."

Glancing at the large digital alarm clock he answered. "Nope, it's six."

Sitting up in bed, he turned to look out the window.

"Vala."

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily, wrapping herself further in the blankets.

"It's snowing, that's why it looks so bright."

Jolting straight up from her warm cocoon, she turned looking out the window. "So it is, how exciting! I guess we can't get to work, then?"

Getting out of bed, Daniel headed for the bathroom. "Yes we can. We have an SUV, remember?"

The ringing phone interrupted her response. "Hello…General! What can we do for you this snowy morning?...Only through the window, we just woke up. I can turn it on quickly…We have an SUV…Alright General. What about our reports?...Yes, I think so…Okay then… Alrighty, see you then."

"What did Landry say?" Daniel called from the bathroom.

"That we're snowed in and it's too dangerous to go anywhere." Vala grabbed the remote, turning on the weather and settling back under the covers. "He'll beam us in if there's an emergency and we can email our reports. Oh, he's right the snow doesn't look like it's stopping soon."

"Okie dokie."

"I told you so."

"Yeah you did. Vala, do you know what's good to do in the snow?"

"Of course I do silly…" she started counting off on her fingers. "Make a snow man, have a snowball fight, go sledding."

"Well if it's too dangerous to go to work, it's probably too dangerous to go to the park and play in it."

"Then why did you ask me what's good to do in the snow?"

"I meant what's good to do indoors while it's snowing."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"I assumed you would know what I meant."

"You know what happens when you assume don't you Daniel?"

"Yes! Anywho…back to the original question."

"Ah yes, what's good to do 'indoors' in the snow? Let's see," again counting off on her fingers, "watch movies, make hot chocolate."

Coming out of the bathroom he stopped at the door, leaning against the frame. "Those are good, but I have something different in mind. Although what I'm thinking of does involve heat." Crossing muscled arms over his broad bare chest, he smiled seductively at Vala. The desire in his deep blues so intense it could melt the snow.

Vala looked her husband over from those amazing eyes and his freshly shaven face all the way to his low riding sweat pants.

_Does he know how incredibly sexy he looks?_ _He's probably talking about bringing the laptop to bed._ "What else did you have in mind? I guess you want to sit up in bed and write reports?"

"We can do that later."

"Later? Since when aren't you worried about work?"

"Since I got snowed in this morning with my beautiful, hot, sexy, sensuous wife." Uncrossing his arms he started towards the bed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you look rather gorgeous yourself."

"Do I?" Daniel's deep voice slowly becoming a throaty whisper. "You know what's good to do in the snow?"

"Tell me darling."

"Keep warm." Climbing in bed, he kissed her sweetly. "In bed." Pulling her close, he kissed her again. This time gently suckling her bottom lip, teasing his tongue across it. Remaining only a breath apart when they pulled back, he gently cupped her face. "By making love." Daniel's mouth engulfed hers, his hungry kiss full of love and wanting, his tongue thoroughly exploring the depths of her welcoming mouth trying desperately to satisfy his need for her.

Moaning into Daniel's mouth she wrapped her arms around his muscled back.

"Vala?" Daniel asked almost breathless. "What do you have on under those pajamas?"

"Guess." She replied in a sultry voice.

"Uh…Victoria's Secret red lace panties?" He ran the back of his hand gently over her warm fuzzy pajamas between her breasts. "Umm, and no bra."

"You know me to well. And uh what do you have on under those sweats besides that adorable six of yours?" She teasingly slid her hand across his bum and down his upper thigh in search of the hem of his boxers.

"Nothing." He waggled his brows.

"Naughty." She purred.

Gently, Daniel coaxed her onto her back and settled into the comfort of her body. "When did we last make love?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Way, way too long."

"I have to agree, darling."

His mouth took hers again, tongue massaging gentle circles onto hers while his hands began to roam. While caressing her cheek his other hand trailed from her thigh and slowly found it's way up under her pajama top. His lips left hers after a moment making a warm path to her neck, gently suckling the sweet flesh.

"Oh, Daniel!" Vala gasped at the sensual pleasure from his hands, mouth and tongue as she arched back to give him better access. "I love you," she breathed sliding a hand under the waistband of his sweats.

He broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes as he whispered, "love you too…and I think this is going to be one hot snow day."

END


End file.
